


your eyes look like coming home

by PitchonthePitch



Series: AUgust Soulmate AU's [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Image, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Izzy hates her brown eyes at first, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Romantic Soulmates, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Clave sucks, brown eyes are beautiful, side malec - Freeform, the Clave has some anti-polyamory rhetoric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchonthePitch/pseuds/PitchonthePitch
Summary: Soulmate AUEyes - One of your eyes is the same color as your soulmate’s. Once you meet all eyes return to their original colorIzzy, Simon, and Maia all have brown eyes.





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags! This is a fluffy story, but the Clave is awful, as per usual.

Izzy used to hate her brown eyes. She would stare in the mirror for what felt like hours, waiting for one of them to turn another color. But they wouldn’t. They would stay the same shade of dark brown her entire life.

She told people she gave up on trying to find her soulmate. She wasn’t like Alec, with his one brown eye and one green eye. She wasn’t like Jace, with his one blue, one green eye. When they met their soulmates, their eyes changed back to their original color, Alec with his brown eyes and Jace with his blue. She wasn’t so lucky. If and when Izzy met her soulmate, she would get no sign that told her so, no change in appearance that let her know she found her other half.

She told people she gave up on trying to find her soulmate. But really, Izzy made a point to only date people with brown eyes. Meliorn was sweet, but she never loved him the way you should love your soulmate. Raphael was different: there was a time when Izzy thought she really did love him, but their relationship became toxic and they had to let each other go.

Now, there was Simon. And there was Maia. The two of them both had a set of brown eyes that matched Isabelle’s. So did a number of people in the world. Brown eyes were the most common. Statistically, most people in the world were in the same boat as Izzy. So, when she met Simon and Maia, she didn’t think much of their brown eyes.

She was thinking about them now.

“Alec? What if Magnus had brown eyes like you? Would you still know that he was your soulmate?”

She and her brother were taking a break from training. Izzy hadn’t really planned to ask about his relationship. But she was high on endorphins from beating him in their last fight, and the words just rushed out of her.

“Of course,” Alec said. “Izzy, you don’t need your eyes to change to know who your soulmate is. When you find them, you’ll know. I promise.” Alec knew how self-conscious she was about her eyes. He often caught her frowning in the mirror, lost in thought. Wishing she was different.

“How?” Izzy said. There was a challenge in her voice. She wasn’t in the mood for someone to comfort her. She wanted someone to tell her how she could know for certain who her soulmate was. Because with Raphael, Izzy had been so sure. For just a moment, she had been absolutely certain he was her soulmate.

She was wrong.

And now there was Maia. And Simon. Four brown eyes that made her heart thump like it never had before.

Izzy was so confused. “How do I know for sure who my soulmate is? What if I pick the wrong person?” Not like she had her pick of Simon _or_ Maia, anyway. The two of them were in a relationship together. They were likely soulmates, and Izzy was just an unwanted third party, getting in the way.

Alec was looking at her strangely. “Izzy,” he said, “what’s wrong? Why are you asking me these questions now?”

Defeated, she slumped against the wall. “I just… I like them both so much.”

Slowly, understanding dawned in her brother’s eyes. “Oh. Maia and Simon?”

She nodded. “Simon and Maia.”

“You don’t know which one--?”

“Nope.” She sighed, frustrated. “I keep trying to choose a favorite. I’ll think, Maia is clever and funny and beautiful. My soulmate must be Maia.” She pulled down her ponytail and retied it, contemplative. “But then I’ll think, Simon is smart and sweet and caring. My soulmate must be Simon.” She huffed out a little laugh at herself, angry and embarrassed. “But the cherry on top is when I remember that neither one of them can be my soulmate, because they’re together. They’re each other’s soulmate.”

“You sound pretty certain.”

“Well, duh. Have you _seen_ the two of them together? Talk about heart eyes.”

Alec stood next to her where she slumped on the wall. “I have. I’ve also seen three of you together. Talk about heart eyes,” he mimicked, with a teasing smile.

Izzy frowned at him. “We can’t all be each other’s soulmate.”

“Why not?”

“We only have two eyes.”

“Yes,” Alec said, “and yours are all the same color. Who says you can’t all be each other’s soulmate?” Izzy was surprised to hear her brother talk so openly about polyamory. In a society where you were supposed to have one eye color that was your own, and one that was your soulmate’s, polyamory was a rather taboo topic.

“The Clave says.” The Clave, in particular, looked down on polyamorous relationships.

“Screw the Clave. Screw what other people think.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Not really,” Alec said. “You remember how things were for me after I came out. People treated me differently. Didn’t mean they were right to.” He sighed. “I remember Irina Cartwright told me it was a pity no one would ever inherit my green eyes now. Then I met Magnus: turns those green eyes she admired so much were his, not mine. Judgements are worthless when they come from people who don’t even know you. Who cares what they think?”

Izzy mulled his words over. “You really think I should tell Simon and Maia how I feel?”

“I think you should do what makes you happy -- not what makes the Clave happy.”

She looked at him. “Did Irina Cartwight really say that shit about your eyes?”

“Yeah.” Alec shrugged. “She doesn’t anymore.”

“Okay,” Isabelle decided. “I’m going to tell them.” She got up from her spot on the wall, heading out of the training room with purpose.

“Good luck,” Alec called after her.

The next time he saw Izzy, she was with Maia and Simon. They walked into the Institute together, hand in hand. Three pairs of brown eyes gazed lovingly at one another. Even though they had garnered the attention of a few onlookers, they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
